A New Yet Old Feeling
by CookiesNCreamNess
Summary: "Let's be best fwends." "Miss me?" "Of course I missed my best friend!" "You've changed Drew." "I'm sorry." "You're so cheesy!" "Oh, but you love it." "No, you're lying." "I can help you move on." Contestshipping and Hoennshipping! :D


_Hello all~! If you've read my story "Who is he?", I just wanted to say that I'm still alive._

_If you haven't... please disregard the previous message. ^-^_

_Not including this author's note, and the one at the end, the italics are flashback. (:_

_Anyway, hope you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon._

* * *

The young adult let out a sigh, fixing her chestnut brown hair, walking into the tall building. She took a glance at her surroundings, feeling quite uncomfortable. Glancing down at the sheet of paper in her hand, she nervously headed for the elevator.

The doors opened and the brunette rushed in immediately. She pressed her desired floor and waited, both annoyed and nervous.

Her palms were slightly sweaty, pushing open the door and walking up to the receptionist.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist asked with a warm smile.

The brunette cleared her throat. "I'm May Maple and I have an appointment with Dr. Birch."

The receptionist typed something, before looking back at May. "Ah, yes. Two thirty, Dr. Birch is waiting for you." She gestured to the door.

"Oh, um… Thank you," May said nervously. She took a few steps towards the door and knocked. After a few minutes of waiting, she looked back at the receptionist.

"Just walk in," she said, "no need to be so nervous."

May nodded, giving a smile before pulling down the handle. As soon as the door was opened, a melodious sound was heard.

She looked around the room, and noticed it was quite simple. The first thing she spotted was the grand piano, and the person playing it.

She took a seat, not wanting to interrupt the piece. When she actually listened, she realised she knew this piece. It was the Fur Elise.

* * *

_A young brunette walked over to the swings on the playground._

"_Owie!" she cried, tripping over her own feet. Tears sprung to her eyes._

_A little boy's voice came from behind, "Don't cwry, you look pweettier when you smile."_

_The girl looked up, wiping her tears away, "Thank woo. My name's May."_

"_Hello May, I'm Dew," the boy said in response._

_May smiled brightly, "Let's be best fwends."_

* * *

May gave a smile at the memory. However, it was a sad smile. The piano piece brought back memories.

* * *

_The sound of loud footsteps could be heard._

"_Drew, Drew! Long time no see!" May exclaimed, running up the stairs._

_With a flick of the hair, Drew said, "Miss me?"_

_The petite brunette leapt onto Drew, engulfing him in a hug, "Of course I missed my best friend." _

_Drew blushed, simply at the physical contact, even though May was oblivious to his feelings towards her._

* * *

The psychiatrist moved his hands across the piano, playing the next part in the Fur Elise. It brought back another memory for May.

* * *

"_I got a Torchic," the brunette chirped._

_A flick of hair was what she got in response. "It's no match for my Roselia."_

_May let out a huff of air, "Just because you got your Pokemon earlier than me, doesn't mean it's better!"_

"_You're just jealous. After all, I'm a better trainer than you," Drew said._

"_I am not jealous!" May protested. "I thought you'd actually be happy for me. You've changed Drew." And with that, the girl ran off._

_Drew sighed, whispering softly, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

"_I never thought it'd hurt so much losing a contest," May cried, being comforted by Ash and Brock._

_Drew walked to her, rose appearing out of nowhere. May looked up, "Is this for me?"_

"_Hm, for your Beautifly. It performed beautifully, but the trainer still has a long way to go," Drew said, smirking._

"_What did you say?!" May glared, trying to suppress a blush._

* * *

"_W-what?" May asked. She was standing in shock, eyes wide._

_Drew smirked, though his palms were sweating from nervousness. "You heard me."_

_May continued gaping, "B-but… what?"_

"_It's simple airhead. Though, I wouldn't have expected you to understand," Drew said arrogantly, as an attempt to distract May momentarily._

"_You like me?" May finally managed, causing Drew to blush._

_He opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He felt something soft on his lips, and he fluttered his eyes shut._

* * *

That was one of the happiest days of May's life. Her childhood crush had confessed that he liked her.

* * *

_May's head lay against Drew's chest. Her eyes were squeezed shut, trying not to let any more tears escape. _

"_W-why?" she choked out a sob, her grip on Drew's shirt growing tighter._

_Drew leant down and kissed her gently on the forehead, "I'm sorry May, but it's not my decision."_

_May cried for a few more moments, as Drew comforted her._

"_Make sure to email me every day," May finally said._

_Drew nodded, "Of course."_

_May was strong, willing herself not to cry anymore. She felt something wet on her shoulder, it was a teardrop._

* * *

Different parts of the song brought back different times she spent with Drew. May gave another sad smile. She remembered that day clearly, the day her boyfriend had to move away.

* * *

"_How are you?" May asked, video-calling her boyfriend._

_She got a smirk in return, "Good, but I'd be better if you were with me."_

_May giggled, "You're so cheesy!"_

"_Oh, but you love it," Drew flirted, causing May to blush a delicate red._

_May fiddled around with her fingers, not sure what else to say. She was so excited to get in touch with her boyfriend, she hadn't planned out anything to say._

_Drew raised a brow, "Is that it?"_

_May smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, I got a bit excited."_

"_Of course. Who wouldn't be excited to talk to me?"_

_By this time, May was already used to Drew's large ego._

"_Catch you later than," Drew said coolly._

_May smiled, "See you!"_

_She turned away, walking back to her room._

"_Be safe," Drew whispered, aware that May couldn't hear him._

* * *

"_No, you're lying." May's grip on the phone tightened, shaking her head in refusal._

_There was a sigh at the other end of the phone, "I'm afraid it's tru-"_

"_NO! It's not. It can't be." May sobbed. She knew the truth, she just couldn't accept it. _

"_Miss Maple, I am dearly sorry for your lo-"_

_May cut the nurse off once again, "He can't be! He… he…. He promised."_

_There was silence. The nurse hesitantly spoke, "Once again, I'm dearly sorry but-"_

"_I understand. Thank you for informing me," May said, throwing to phone to smash against the wall._

_The room suddenly seemed dim, a meek voice calling out, "You… promised."_

* * *

"_Hey June." _

_May turned around instantly, hearing the sound of her lover. All she saw was the wall, no one there at all. Her heart dropped, biting her lips trying not to cry. She couldn't help it, Drew meant a lot to her. She dropped to her knees, sobbing uncontrollably._

* * *

These were the flashbacks that made her heartache. When the piece was finished, May was sitting there, no signs of motion and tears in her eyes.

The psychiatrist stood up, walking away from the piano and passing May a tissue. May blinked, noticing a tissue being held in front of her face. She gratefully took it, mumbling, "Thanks."

She wiped her eyes, reviving her vision from the tears. Looking up, she noticed a male around her age with jet-black hair. She felt something, her heart rate increased. It was something she hadn't felt since when Drew was alive.

She glanced towards the desk, and then looked at the man in front of her with questioning eyes. The man seemed to understand what she meant. He gave her a smile, "No need to be so formal. We could just chat, if that would help you."

"Thank you, Dr. Birch," May said, not knowing what exactly to say.

"Please, just call me Brendan."

May gave a nervous laugh, "Haha. Thank you, Brendan."

"Why are you thanking me? I thought we were over this?" Brendan joked.

May burst into laughter. She didn't really know why she was laughing, but it definitely helped relieve the room from awkward tension.

"You were just crying before, and you now can't stop yourself from laughing. Interesting," Brendan joked in a matter-of-fact tone, pretending to write something on a clipboard.

The brunette tried to contain her giggles, but no avail. The two chatted for a few moments, joking around, just brightening up the mood. May told Brendan all about her Drew, and how she would still cry herself to sleep at times. Brendan comforted her, as both a specialist and a friend.

After more a bit more chatter and talk about Drew, Brendan looked May dead in the eyes. "I can help you move on. The question is, do you want to?"

* * *

_~Fin~_

_So... what do you think? And please don't kill me because it's got a bit of Hoennshipping! But I couldn't resist, it's too cute!_

_And I killed Drew. Mwehehehe. _

_As for the end, you can decide whether Brendan meant it as a psychiatrist or as something more~!_

_Anyway, I hope you liked it and please leave a review! (:_

_-CookiesNCreamNess_


End file.
